Connectors are ubiquitous and are used in variety of applications for coupling two electronic devices. Most connectors usually have some sort of contacts that facilitate transmission of signals between the devices connected using a connector. Conventionally, each contact in a connector has a specific pre-assigned function. In other words, each contact in a connector is designated to carry a certain type of signal, e.g., power, data, etc.
It would be desirable to have a connector that can be configured based on the capabilities of the accessory so that a single connector may be used to interface with several accessories.